Vehicle operating systems with a screen have become widely used in modern vehicles. The vehicle operating systems are used to control the vehicle and its components, both for controlling auxiliary devices such as navigation systems and multimedia entertainment systems, or for general driver assistance systems, especially in connection with camera-based applications. On the one hand, touch screens are used as input elements for an operator to input commands, and on the other hand, conventional mechanical operating elements are used as input elements for the operator to input commands. In comparison to the operation using touch screens, mechanical operating elements have the advantage of enabling haptic feedback with respect to the control operation being carried out.
DE 10 2008 041 649 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Publication No. 2010/0057273) describes a screen-based vehicle operating system having a screen and mechanical operating elements. The screen is configured to image an input interface and is a touch screen. The mechanical operating elements are in the form of rotary knobs. The rotary knobs protrude partially into the display field of the screen. The portions of the rotary knobs protruding into the display field of the screen block or cover this part of the screen.